


It Will Pass

by ambrosiaplease



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/ambrosiaplease
Summary: Baekhyun is having a hard time composing a song. Kyungsoo is there with a sweet potato to help.





	It Will Pass

**Author's Note:**

> EXO's new song "Been Through" made me do it. I love this song so much I even ended up finishing a short fic (knowing that I'm a lazy person). 
> 
> This is unbetad, raw, contains some lyrics of the song and just pure feelings.

 

It's been a month since Baekhyun received an offer from his producer friend, Chanyeol to compose a song that will be included in the upcoming album of With the Kims, an indie band composed of 4 male siblings that is starting to be known even outside South Korea. Baekhyun accepted the offer without any hesitation because they are friends with Jongdae, one of the Kim siblings since college.

 

 

 

It's also been a month since he's having a hard time thinking for a possible lyrics that will fit the instrumental Chanyeol prepared beforehand. He wanted to make a lyrics about winter since the album will be released on January but his mind is not yet cooperating for almost a month now and he's starting to be disappointed with himself. He's not really a fan of negative degree weather and slippery roads because of snow and frozen rains. Being good in logic, Baekhyun connects the weather that completely freeze his brain to think of some good lyrics.  Baekhyun is not a winter type of guy. He's just always thankful for Kyungsoo who always pay extra attention to his winter needs from his everyday padded jacket, wool coats, even the control of the heater on his room to his hot chocolate with mallows and cream of mushroom soup. Kyungsoo is not living with him since his apartment is far from his boyfriend's work but once the winter comes, Kyungsoo will accompany Baekhyun on his apartment because he knows that his boyfriend can't be alone or else he will die literally because of cold. 

 

There's a part of him that wants to ask Kyungsoo for help since composing songs is one of their bonding that truly strengthens their relationship but at the same time, he wants to surprise his boyfriend with this song he's planning to do once the album is released on January, Kyungsoo's birth month and keep it as a secret for now. However, Baekhyun is too overwhelmed of this idea and starting to become more pressured.

 

Baekhyun is still staring at his computer as the instrumental continuously playing for the nth time in his room. His mind didn't even let him think for a single sentence or phrase and his mini notebook remains blank. He admits that he's having a "composer's block" (if that's even a word ) and getting more and more disappointed with himself. Baekhyun is too preoccupied in the blankness of his mind, he didn't notice when Kyungsoo walked into his room. He is not fully aware that Kyungsoo is there beside him not until he felt a soft familar peck on his cheeks.  

 

"Still brainstorming for lyrics?"  Kyungsoo asked him after he returned the kiss to his boyfriend's warm plump lips.

"Nah, I'm just listening to what Chanyeol made." 

"But you've been listening to that instrumental for like weeks?" Kyungsoo just noticed everything about Baekhyun and his surroundings. 

 

Kyungsoo was Baekhyun's roommate way back in college. He knew when Baekhyun had a hard time making music samples for his sound engineering subject or when he was sad because his entry was not chosen in their department's song writing competition. He knew even before that Baekhyun hated winter. He found it weird at first because he noticed that Baekhyun had mood swings when the temperature hits negative. He thought it was just a coincidence but winter is plainly Baekhyun's bane of existence. He remembered that time when he saw Baekhyun searching for perfect tropical places to migrate someday on Google. 

 

"I heard the Kims will have their album.  Are you gonna join them with Chanyeol? He said he'll help." Baekhyun was startled. He completely forgot that Kyungsoo is also friends with Jongdae and Chanyeol so there's a possibility that he already know. Scratch that, Kyungsoo just knows.

 

Kyungsoo gaze at him excitedly while holding the peeled hot sweet potato, waiting for his answer. Baekhyun knows that kind of expression. He knows that giggly smile his boyfriend shows is all about pure excitement on something he will do. No matter how hard he tried hiding his "composer's block", Kyungsoo will always detect it and replace it with inspiration. Now that it's already winter, Baekhyun is even more vulnerable with his self-coined "composer's block" but Kyungsoo is always there as his winter heat that will help him surpass the cold rude weather he despises.

 

Baekhyun pouts in defeat and gets the sweet potato Kyungsoo peeled for him earlier. He tried to bite the tip of it but the sweet potato is still hot so he stops for a while.

 

"Fine, fine. Chanyeol gave me the instrumental a month ago. Until now I can't even think for a perfect lyrics and it's driving me nuts because the deadline is in three fricking days, Soo. I'm doomed."  Kyungsoo took the sweet potato from Baekhyun while he's talking and blow the part where is still hot so Baekhyun can eat it already.

 

"Baekhyunnie, look at me and listen to me."  Baekhyun look at his boyfriend while munching his no longer hot sweet potato in a very cute manner. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, couldn't help not to smile because of the way Baekhyun eats but still gather his thoughts and stare at him with full of sincerity.

 

"It will pass. If you can't think of anything because of that goddamn composer's block, you have to bear with it for while. It will just last a moment and you will have to bear with it but it will pass. Okay?" Baekhyun lightly nods and stare back at Kyungsoo.  He feels a sudden warm in his chest after hearing what his boyfriend said. 

 

"Pull yourself together,  loosen up a bit.  I'll go get you some water." Kyungsoo said as he wipes the tiny piece of sweet potato on the side of Baekhyun's lips and kiss it quickly before going to the kitchen.

 

Baekhyun feels like he was freed from the icy prison of nothingness. He may hate winter but one thing that he loves the most is his one and only winter heat who brings him warmth. Oh dear, he's starting to get sappy. Composer's block no more. Baekhyun is ready to scribble some lines on his notebook. 

 

_I have to bear with it_  

_It will pass._

_It will just last a moment._

 

Aside from what Kyungsoo said earlier, he remembers the sweetest smile he received from his boyfriend and how fond he was when he was eating his sweet potato. It made him write some more. He feels confident enough that he'll finish the whole song before Kyungsoo gets back.

 

_You shine like the stars,_

_you light up my heart._

_After the trials of today_

_you’ll shine upon me brilliantly._

 

_I pull myself together_

_and get up, shake myself off._

_All this pain is to me now_

_is a passing storm._

 

_This won’t be the end of it._

_There will be some days that are worse._

_At the end of those days_

_you’ll be there to shine on me._

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo listened to the demo of the song after sending the lyrics to Chanyeol three days before the deadline. The Kim siblings love the what they wrote and how it goes well with the music.  All of them are excited for the outcome of the album and how will the people react to it.

  

***

 

With the Kims is now topping almost all the local charts with their new released album entitled "Milky Way".  The winter album gained numerous praises from different netizens and indie enthusiasts. Aside from the title track "Milky Way", the second song in the album called "It Will Pass" becomes one of the faves of the band's fans called _Kimmies_ and continuously attracts unique listeners because of the upbeat tune and motivating lyrics.

 

 

Byun Baekhyun **@bynbkhyn**

So few weeks ago  
**@0112doks** and I wrote this song for **@withthekims** & it just came out on  
their new album :)

It will Pass  
With the Kims  
Spotify

  
Do Kyungsoo **@0112doks**

You shine like the stars  
You light up my heart

I'm so happy to know that I helped my best friend, boyfriend & writing partner **@bynbkhyn** to write a song that becomes an instant bop by one of the most sought band in Korea.  
To all the **@withthekims** fans: thank you!

 

  
Do Kyungsoo **@0112doks**

Co-wrote "It will Pass" by **@withthekims** out now!  
**#MilkyWay**

It will Pass  
With the Kims  
Spotify


End file.
